Emmett Cullen: American Gladiator
by Icycreamluff
Summary: Some Emmett x Rosalie. When Emmett sees an advertisement for the new show American Gladiators, needless to say, he is totally pumped to join their powerful ranks! oneshot.


"RWAHHHHHHHHH!"

The movie screen was now flashing through pictures of big-muscled men wearing revealing spandex suits.

"Mayhemmmm."

"Justice."

"Militia."

"Titan."

"Toa."

"Anddd Wolf." Insert a very loud wolf-howl here.

Now it was onto pictures of girls, that Emmett couldn't help but find attractive. I mean, come on – girls with muscles? That was totally hot in Emmett's book, and he kept his eyes glued on the screen as the girls stated their names too.

"Crush."

"Fury."

"Siren."

"Stealth."

"Venom."

"And I'm…Hellga." A fierce looking blonde girl who scarily resembled a Viking made a menacing face towards the screen.

In the next seat over, Rosalie frowned, seeing how Emmett's attention was glued to these girls and guys who were flexing their muscles.

This was just a stupid preview for the movie anyways! No one wanted to see this. As always, Rosalie's love of attention and affection took over, so she made a plan to get her husband's attention back on her.

Turning to the guy on her right, who just happened to be Mike Newton, she propped her elbow on the back of her seat, facing the blonde. "Hey there…" She murmured, twisting a lock of her golden hair around her finger. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Mike stuttered, absolutely amazed. The gorgeous Rosalie Hale had actually /talked/ to him! And she even recognized him! He was about to melt into a blubbering mess, but he stopped. He had to act cool.

Putting on what he hoped was a casual smile, he nodded. "Yeah. From school." He said smoothly.

Actually, to Rosalie he looked like an over-happy puppy that was on a sugar rush.

Quickly looking over her shoulder, she was surprised to see that Emmett was still watching the screen with fascination. She frowned. This usually worked!

Since her plan obviously wasn't going anywhere, she turned back to face the screen, leaving poor Mike confused.

"AMERICANNN GLADIATORSS. Where normal people can take on our very own gladiators! Hosted by Leila Ali and Hulk Hogan." The screen blared.

Emmett, needless to say, was incredulous, his mouth slightly agape. With his muscled form, and his vampire reflexes, he'd beat those wimpy 'gladiators' in a second. Heck, he was already fixed on becoming one of the shows permanent gladiators!

Instantly figuring out what Emmett was thinking even without Edward's mind powers, Rosalie frowned. "No, no, and no." She said firmly. "You are /not/ going to go and try out for that…show."

Figuring that the matter was closed, she crossed her jean-clad legs, examining her perfect nails. However, Emmett wasn't going without a fight.

"C'mon, Roseee." He pouted. "This would be amazing!" And if Jasper tried out too, and they fought…It would finally be his moment of triumph, defeating his brother in a huge arena filled with hundreds of spectators.

"Emmett, that place is full of sweaty people and the outfits are a fashion crime." His wife stated calmly, without even looking at him.

It was just then that the movie, PS. I Love You, started, and both of the vampires fell silent.

Obviously, this movie was Rosalie's pick. Emmett wouldn't have seen it except for some certain blackmail from Jasper to get Alice out of going, which involved rubber ducks, a baseball, and lots and lots of duct tape. Oh, and he would do anything for his wife too.

The big Cullen could hardly stay still throughout the whole movie, so focused was he on his gladiator idea.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed, staring disapprovingly at her husband. "Calm down and watch the movie!"

Truly, it was too sappy for him, and as soon as it ended, he was already standing up. "C'mon, Rosalie, let's go." He said, already taking her hand and dragging her out of the theater. He had to get to some place where he could sign up to be on the show. Only…Rosalie couldn't know.

A month later, Rosalie got the mail from the mailbox on the end of the long, winding road that led up to the Cullen's large house. She was back inside within seconds. "Emmett, there's a letter for you!" She called up the stairs. "From American Glad – oh no, you didn't, did you?"

Frowning at the envelope, she was about to rip it up when in a matter of seconds her husband had ran down the stairs and rushed past her in a blur, taking the letter from her hands. "Sorry, Rose, but I – YES! I made it!" He cheered.

Looking down at her hands, Rosalie realized that not only did Emmett take his letter, he took all of the others too. Just then, she tuned in to what her husband was saying.

"Hey, Jasper, Alice, Edward! You guys made it too!"

Oh, god.

THE END

**Author's note: Yeah, kind of a random idea I got when I saw a preview for American Gladiators at the movie theater. I thought it would definitely be something that Emmett would be interested in. Review, please! **


End file.
